Changing Fates: An Unexpected Journey
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: The Fates team up with the Valar to grant a wish to a girl, twisting it a bit in the process. Now Middle-Earth gains a new inhabitant and things are just about to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another day another story, I have a feeling that somehow someday people will start wondering how I write so many stories, I honestly don't know how I manage myself, a horde of plot bunnies attacked me and this was the result, I hope you enjoy this and here I leave you with my BRAND NEW STORY**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily, the sun was hitting me exactly on my face, I grunted as I closed my eyes trying to avoid the damned light, I remembered closing the blinds the night before so what the actual fuck. I tried to push myself to a sitting position when I felt grass beneath me, and let me tell you, there's nothing more fucked up than waking up in plain grass, I stood as fast As I could and proceeded to examine my surroundings, as far as I could see, I was in the middle of nowhere, great just great.

To make things marginally worse, I was wearing the same short dress and heels that I had been wearing last night, had I been kidnapped? Assassinated in my sleep and this was some sort of purgatory? I sighed, took my heels off, because there was no way I was going to damage my Louboutin's with this fucking ground, and started walking, perhaps I could find someone to show me the shortest way to civilization.

An hour later and I was still walking, I was tired and thirsty and absolutely ready to be done with this shit. Honestly after I found civilization I was never EVER, going outdoor again, it was going to be office life for me. I kept walking until I found a little stream, there I drank some water, because I was seriously on the road to dehydration, after sitting on a rock for a few minutes I decided to follow the stream upwards because I was bound to find something, sooner or later.

I was ready to murder someone, the sun was about to go down, I was hungry and water wasn't cutting it down for me anymore. And honestly I thought it was all lost until I heard voices, at this point I was probably hallucinating but it was worth a shot. I hid behind a bush and I could see five figures huddled in the semi-dark light, it looked like a single father with four kids camping, they seemed safe, so I decided to get out of the bush and head towards them.

"Hello" I greeted lifting my hands so they could see that I carried no weapons, just my shoes, the father stood, he seemed rugged and his hair reached his chin, I had a feeling that I had seen him before, hopefully not in a Police's News report, he was dressed in some weird clothes.

"Who are you stranger?" He asked unsheathing a knife; yep I was going to be killed.

"I mean no harm, truly, I'm lost" I explained rapidly, he pocketed the knife and stared at me.

"Are you no spy from the dark lord?" A cosplayer? Really? Fuck it.

"Who?" I asked incredulously, he seemed thoroughly confused. He walked closer to me and I could swear he was checking me out.

"You're an elleth" he murmured, and I had to do a double take because I knew just what that word meant.

"No" the word flew out of my mouth before my brain started to comprehend what was exactly happening "Fuck no" I repeated, the man, who I had now recognized as Aragorn frowned.

"Something ails you my lady?" He asked concerned, I shook my head "Can you tell me your name?" His voice was soft, as if that what going to make me trust him.

"Alexandra" I answered, he lifted an eyebrow and took a look of my form again, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Lady Alexandra, how did an elleth came to be so far of elven settlements" he inquired, I cocked my head to the side, while I admit that my hair was extremely long I did not had-, I lifted my hand slowly and touched the tip of my ears, they were pointed, my head felt light, I fainted.

I groaned as I woke up for the second time, I opened my eyes to found myself staring at Aragorn, I was in the middle of nowhere with Aragorn, worst of it all, I was an elf now an immortal motherfucking elf. Great.

"You are awake" exclaimed Aragorn sitting next to me, I rolled my eyes annoyed, I did not wanted to be here, not that I hated Lord of The Rings or anything, I really, really liked it, I just didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home.

"I am, you never told me your name," I said pointedly, Aragorn smiled.

"I am called Strider in the wilderness" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"That is surely not your name, I am called Alex by my friends" I said imitating his speech form. He laughed but didn't answer; we sat in comfortable silence as the hobbits talked to each other.

"This are yours" he said passing me my shoes, I looked at them relieved, but then again if I was here I doubted that Middle Earth appreciated a good pair of heels, I frowned, then remembered what exactly I was wearing. A short black skintight dress, I smiled to myself, now I knew why Aragorn looked so uncomfortable, not that my dress was inappropriate, it had sleeves and it was not backless, it was just skintight and reached my mid-tight, it was probably very inappropriate for these folks.

"Where are you heading to?" I asked trying to make conversation; he gave me a side-glance.

"Towards Rivendell, its an elven settlement, perhaps there they can help you find your way" he said, I smiled bitterly, I was suddenly very tired.

"Perhaps" I repeated "Where are we again?" I asked.

"This was the great Amon Sul once, you surely remember its greatness" he said cocking his head to the side, I shook my head.

"No idea amigo" I said as I took in my surroundings the thing looked like a very destroyed dome, like the one in… oh my fucking god, this wasn't even the Tolkien's verse, it was Peter Jackson's in all its glory, which meant that Arwen was going to steal Asfaloth and save Frodo, hum, better her than me. Aragorn shrugged and gave weapons to the hobbit.

"I will go scout the area," he said turning to us, I looked at the hobbits, then at Aragorn.

"May I go with you?" I asked, Aragorn seemed to ponder it before nodding, he also offered to put my shoes inside his satchel/man-bag/hobo bag or whatever the hell they called it here, I smiled and nodded and followed him around.

The place got creepier as it got darker, I was ready to run in any direction far from that fucking place, Aragorn kept pointing out things and answering my questions patiently, and honestly time flies when you're having fun, because suddenly we heard a screech, Aragorn and I tensed, we exchanged glances.

"I am no fighter Strider, no swords or anything" I said rapidly, he gave me an exasperated look before giving me his bag.

"Find a place to hide, now" he commanded, I nodded and scurried rapidly trying to find a non descript place to hide, when I realized something… I was an honest to goodness independent woman who didn't need no man to protect her, I patted my dress suddenly remembering that it had pockets, I smirked as an idea popped into my head.

While I really hated outdoors in general I was not a complete wimp when it came to being outside, thanks to dad, of course who had basically trained me to face any situation, looking into Aragorn's bag I found something akin to yarn, perfect, taking several leaves from several trees next to me and fabric from what looked to be Aragorn's spare t-shirt I made seven little balls, patting my dress again and checking its pocket I found my zippo lighter, not that I smoked, honestly nicotine patches were better, but I had lots of friends who did and dad had always found useful to carry a lighter.

I ran back to the ruins with my handmade ammunition and as Aragorn fought the wraiths I started shooting or throwing, shooting sounded cooler. The wraith that took my hit caught on fire immediately and left almost instantly, I smiled and threw the rest of them safely from my corner hitting one more wraith several times until I felt something behind me, I tensed and closed my eyes slowly praying to every deity that I knew that it was not what I thought it was, I was not lucky, it was another wraith, I jumped out of my hiding spot clutching the bag the fucking thing following me.

"Strider a little help here would be nice!" I shouted as I swerved, I could feel Aragorn rolling his eyes in annoyance. I tripped with Sam's frying pan when I had another great idea, I grabbed the frying pan, it was still a bit hot and mustered all my strength, hitting the wraith straight on its face, and it fucking worked the thing ran the opposite way, I must have looked like a deranged psycho when I cracked up laughing but it fucking worked, Aragorn was finishing the last wraith when he looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"No fighter?" he asked, I smiled sheepishly.

"No fighter" I answered, then I remembered Frodo and he had been stabbed, shit.

We ran to his side, he was writhing in pain, poor thing, Aragorn looked at me expecting me to heal him; I shook my head. I was a lawyer not a doctor, and while I had learned first aid from Maggie I doubted that I could do anything for Frodo.

"He needs help from more knowledgeable elves" I said looking at Aragorn, he seemed to nod and in that moment like if it was choreographed Arwen appeared with Asfaloth.

She and Aragorn got all gooey eyed and discussed Frodo's wellbeing in perfect elvish, which I could now understand to perfection and not as fragmented as I did when at twenty I decided that it was a good idea to spend my summer learning a fictional language. It had been an experience. After finishing a discussion with much more sentiment than necessary Arwen carried Frodo and galloped into the darkness, leaving Aragorn and me alone with three hobbits.

The walk to Rivendell was exhausting and ended with Aragorn carrying me halfway there, not that I wasn't fit enough to get there, but goddamn, three fucking days of walking non-stop were more than enough, my trainer would've been proud of me. At least my legs were looking even more fantastic than before so I had that going on for me. Also I was longing for a bath and a change of clothes, as my dress was not appropriate for cross-country running. The highlight of it all had been a few hours before we arrived when heavy rain had decided to grace us with its presence, so not only was I tired, but also wet with a skin tight dress clinging to me with all its might looking like a drowned raccoon, at least my Louboutin's were alright, because thank god or the Valar or even Santa Claus for small mercies.

Upon reaching Rivendell borders we came across a group of elves led by an asshole, I mean, Goldilocks. The asshole had taken a look at me and scrunched his nose muttering about moral senses and correct clothing, normally I liked to think of myself as a very easygoing person, but I was tired, wet and hungry so I told him exactly where he could stuff his oh so tight morals and stormed into the Last Homely House with my Louboutin's in my hands.

"My lady, may I help you?" said a voice to my right, I turned to find myself staring to Lindir, or at least who I thought Lindir was, he seemed friendly enough.

"I… Could you point me to a bathroom, bath chamber, Jacuzzi, thermal pool or whatever you guys call it here?" he smiled at me and motioned for me to follow.

"Estel did not lied when he told Lord Elrond that you were a character of your own" he mused, I raised an eyebrow and he smiled again "I am leading you to your new chambers should you decide to stay here" he explained, I smiled for the first time since arriving here.

"Thank you" I said, the rest of our walk was in relative silence until we reached a beautifully carved door.

"This is your room, Lord Elrond had it prepared for the Valar informed him of your arrival and sent your belongings" he said, I stood there confused, my belongings? Just what the hell was going on here? "Should you need anything Lord Glorfindel's room is the one to your right and Erestor's to your left, my room is the one after Erestor's" I nodded and rolled my eyes at the mention of Goldilocks.

I opened the door and walked into my new room, a large bed rested in the middle of it and in front of the bed was my suitcase collection, and they looked so out of place in this room. I walked around the room, placing my Louboutin's on my new bed, there was also a beautifully carved desk on the left of the room, in front of a window that was currently closed, I walked towards it and ran my fingers along its surface stopping at a rolled parchment with my name on it, I sighed and opened it dreading the message that awaited me.

 _Dearest Alexandra:_

 _We, the fates, have decided to give you a gift. And so you have been transported to the world created by Tolkien and modified by Peter Jackson. The Valar were warned of your arrival and they decided to gift you with the live of the Elves, that being the reason of the small alteration to your physical appearance. How many times were you bored out of your mind or fed up with your world's ever growing stupidity that you wished to be in a different place? Your wish has been granted Alexandra; make the best of your new life._

 _Lord Elrond was informed of your arrival to this world, thought he was not informed of where you came from or who and what you were, to him you are an elven Lady who came from Valinor to offer you input in this coming war, so don't look confused when other elves treat you with respect as according to the information Lord Elrond received you are the only descendant of Gil-Galad, that making you a princess of the Noldor, don't ask questions and accept it as it goes._

 _You have also been granted the ability to speak and understand sindarin and quenya. Have fun in the new life that awaits for you, whether you decide to do nothing or change the course of the upcoming war remember that your parents, your real parents will be proud of you either way, but if by any chance you decide that you want to live up to your new father's name, you know exactly what to do,_

 _Have a long and happy life Tithen-pen,_

 _The Fates & The Valar. _

Wonderful, just wonderful, not only was I a she elf, no I was an infamous she elf, daughter of a guy who had been the last king of the Noldor, an illegitimate daughter at that and apparently a big deal, what if they suddenly started calling me princess? There were some things I could not accept, I rolled my eyes and left the letter on the desk moving around in the room again, what sort of cruel joke was this? This was certainly some kind of punishment for my incessant complaining, but what could I say? People were stupid, and my life for the past years had become monotonous, I had the right to complain.

In the room there was also a bathtub filled with warm water, I smiled, I unzipped my dress and took off my underwear and got into the tub, I relaxed for a few minutes and then proceeded to test the different tubes of soapy substance. After the relaxing bath, because god knew that it had been a while since I had had the time to get into a relaxing bath like that, I checked my suitcases and smiled when I found my underwear, did elves even used underwear? Then I checked the dresses that had been left in my room, because as comfortable as my favorite pair of leggings were I knew that they were probably not appropriate for me to wear… alone, that doesn't mean I didn't slipped them under the dress that I decided to wear. I also grabbed a comfortable looking pair of elven boots, and boy they were just as comfortable as they looked, practically weightless, I loved it.

I walked outside of my room and wandered around, thankfully I somehow reached the kitchen, there the Cooks presented me with a plate filled with cheese and fruits and a glass of wine, which I enjoyed greatly because I was, up to this point, starving. After my improvised lunch I decided to go around and explore the place.

"My lady, I see that you now look rested" said Lindir as he approached me.

"As opposed to looking like if I had been chased like a pack of rabid wolves?" I joked, he laughed.

"That too, my lady, enjoying Rivendell so far?" he asked, I nodded.

"The place looks simply magical, reminds me of stories I used to hear when I was young" I said while admiring the view, we had come to stand in a balcony that overlooked the entire place.

"In your exile?" he asked, I furrowed my brow, exile? Damn I needed to go and have an urgent conversation with Elrond.

"Yes" I answered stiffly "Can you show me where lord Elrond is? I need to speak to him" I said, Lindir nodded and guided me through the place.

Elrond's office was beautiful and interesting, and if I ever had the chance to go back to my universe I was going to do some redecorating. Elrond was sitting behind a desk, writing, Lindir walked up to him while I waited near the doorframe, Elrond nodded at whatever Lindir was telling him and motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs available, once Lindir saw that I was comfortable enough, he nodded to Elrond and gave me a little smile before leaving.

"Your arrival was unexpected" Elrond started, I nodded.

"It was unexpected for me too" I admitted, Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"According to the letter I received from the Valar, you were secluded and kept safe in a place very different from our own, reason why, and I quote them 'you will find some of her actions very strange'" it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, I could behave, I was not a child, but trust the Valar to make me seem like a kid that had just gotten out of a madhouse "I knew your father, but I didn't knew that he had actually had a daughter or any children, who was your mother?"

"I didn't knew her" which was true, Elrond looked at me confusedly and I was going to continue with my lie when I felt a strange sensation take ahold of me "I was born in Valinor, my mother left after being with my father for she was afraid of the outcome of what was happening here in Arda, unfortunately she died in childbirth and I was then raised by Nessa, the Vala, until I was old enough to be sent to the place where I lived until the Valar called me again" the words flew out of my mind and I had no control of them, there was a comforting tint to it, and I'm pretty sure I was being possessed.

"You lived with the Valar?" Elrond now sounded very surprised and my body nodded slowly, it was like having an out of the body experience, like Insidious.

"Gil-galad had many enemies and being his daughter would've only mean trouble for me, exile was the only option" I felt the control of my body returning to me and suddenly I knew that Nessa had been the one talking to Elrond, she had solidified my cover. And if I didn't got to leave to my universe and got the chance to visit the undying lands I was going to search for her, and thank her for being there for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two of this really unexpected journey, I hope you enjoy the little surprises here and there :D**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

When the night came I was back in my room crying. After having a few hours for myself I had reflected on my life and came into the realization that I was never going to see mom and dad again, or Maggie, or my dog. I had lost my life, I was probably dead, and I was never going to hear my mom's sweet voice calling my name, or watch another baseball game with my dad or have another Harry Potter marathon with Maggie, or have a walk around the beach with Sherlock, my dog.

I stayed there crying until I heard a knock on my door, walked towards the mirror and splashed my face with water, drying it with a soft towel, I walked to the door to find Lindir there waiting for me, I smiled at him.

"Are you going to join us for dinner?" he asked, and thinking about it, I was hungry, crying took a lot of me, and so I nodded and walked with him to the dining room.

The hobbits were already eating, as was Aragorn and a few other elves, I sat in a table next to Lindir, who filled my plate with several things, which I was thankful for, because I honesty felt a bit shy around all these elves. Most of them were staring at me, no doubt Elrond had told them who I was, also I found Goldilocks staring with a pensive expression at me, it felt weird to be here.

Next morning I walked around the stables, which had been pointed to me by a very polite elf, which I think was one of the remaining Noldor, because he looked at me as if I was some sort of ghost and even bowed. But I found the stables so I had that going on for me. Rivendell had many horses but none of them compared to Asfaloth, said horse was a beautiful white stallion even more magnificent that the one they had used in the movie. I patted his muzzle softly and he seemed to like it, I smiled as I kept petting him.

"He likes the attention," said a voice behind my back, I turned to find myself staring at Goldilocks, I eyed him carefully because our first meeting had not been smooth.

"He's the most beautiful horse I've ever seen," I murmured and Goldilocks smiled, he looked devastatingly handsome when he smiled and in that moment I realized why Peter Jackson hadn't cast anyone for Glorfindel, the elf was simply too inhumanly good looking to be played by a mortal man.

"That he is," he agreed, then we were both silent, he looked like he wanted to say something "I would like to apologize for our first meeting" he said, I smiled at him.

"I was way out of line too" I admitted, he extended his hand at me.

"Glorfindel of Gondolin, former head of the house of the golden flower, warrior and Elrond's advisor" he presented himself, I laughed as I took his much bigger hand in mine.

"You forgot Balrog Slayer Extraordinaire, but I suppose your name is too much of a handful as it is" I joked, he rolled his eyes at my joke but smiled "Alexandra Noir, daughter of the last High King of The Noldor, Gil-Galad"

"You forgot Princess of the Noldor, but I suppose you are too modest" he mocked me, I rolled my eyes at him and his smile only got wider.

"I'm pretty sure the Noldor are very happy where they are and do not wish to be ruled by me" I said releasing his hand.

"Perhaps, but you should know that your father was well loved by them, and a fair king, perhaps you do not wish to rule them, but you have to know that they will treat you as their princess" he explained, I sighed.

"Then I hope I can live to their expectations" I conceded, Glorfindel smiled at me.

"I'm sure you will," he said.

"Lord Glorfindel, there you are, oh, Lady Alexandra, you too!" exclaimed Lindir "Lord Elrond requests the presence of you both for the fate of the one ring is to be decided, come along" he hurried us, Glorfindel and I trailed behind him like little kids, despite Glorfindel being much taller than Lindir, honestly, I felt like a hobbit standing next to that elf, my face reached only his chest.

We arrived to where the council was going to be held, and apparently we were the first to arrive, Lindir then handed me a silvery cloak to drape over my dress, he handed a blue one to Glorfindel too, we both took our seats and awaited for the others to arrive. Aragorn was the first to arrive; he directed a smile towards my direction, which I gladly returned. Elrond then arrived followed by Gandalf and Frodo, the hobbit looked a bit troubled and I couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

The dwarves then made their entrance, followed by the men, led by Boromir. And at last the Mirkwood elves arrived wearing green and brown cloaks followed by Elrond's court. Sitting there in Elrond's council felt so surreal, I observed the different reactions from the attenders as Elrond spoke, my gaze falling on Boromir when Frodo placed the ring on the makeshift table, I could tell the very exact moment when the ring began poisoning his mind thus sealing his fate. Then I heard it, soft velvety murmurs surrounded my head with promises I was one hundred percent sure it could not grant me.

Putting it in perspective the ring was like a corrupt politician filling the mind of the weak with empty promises of a better world, unfortunately for the ring, I was an A class politician with a no-nonsense personality that had once reached my former position with hard work and cunningness, so no matter if the ring promised me to see my family again, I knew it couldn't, and I so happened to hate that type of politicians, so I could safely say that in that regard the ring held no power over me.

But deep down inside myself I knew that if the ring somehow reached my hand it was not going to be a pretty scene, I was much like Galadriel in that regard. And I knew that if the ring took a hold of me, I was going to end up ruling middle earth as a ruthless and terrible queen. So I decided in that moment to keep m distance. After all even though I knew where I stood, morally, I also knew that I was only human or elf, and that I had many faults that the darkness of the ring could eventually feed.

Apparently my personal monologue distracted me enough from the council because everyone was now standing and having side discussions about the ring's fate. I stood silently and looked at Frodo who had also stood.

"I will do it, I will take the ring to Mordor" he said toughly after a few failed attempts, everyone was left in silence "Though I do not know the way" I could tell that he was not completely sure of what he has done, Gandalf walked up to him offering his help, as did Aragorn.

"You have my bow" said Legolas, Gimli looked at the elf and took a step forward.

"And my axe" he chanted, I also took a step forward and kneeled in front of Frodo.

"My father perished in battle so we could be free of the threat that the dark lord is, it is now my duty to him and to you little one, to help you in the perilous journey that awaits you" I said to him and then stood regally daring any of them to contradict me. My gaze found Glorfindel's and he looked exasperated; I nodded discretely at him and took stance next to Legolas.

Then Boromir declared that Gondor was going to see it done, the destruction of the ring and the hobbits came out of their hiding places telling us that Frodo was going nowhere without them, I couldn't help but to smile at their antics, Elrond's gaze found mine and he nodded at me.

"Ten companions" he declared, "You shall be called the Fellowship of The Ring" we all stood there looking at Elrond and I had the vague feeling that we were somehow missing a photographer or something.

After a few minutes everyone started dispersing, we were to part in two days, which meant that I still had tomorrow to search for a weapon or something, Aragorn stood next to me as everyone started leaving, I followed him around the corridors of Rivendell.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once we were out of earshot, I looked at him.

"Sometimes Aragorn, we have to choose between what is right and what is easy" I said to him quoting Dumbledore, because even if I thought that Dumbledore was a crackpot he was a wise old man with really good phrases, Aragorn seemed to reflect on my words.

"I guess you are right" he conceded, I smiled at him and we continued walking, we parted ways when we reached the dinning hall as Aragorn went to sit with Legolas and I took my seat next to Lindir.

"Mae Govannen Lindir" I greeted as I sat, Lindir smiled at me.

"My lady, so happy that you could join Erestor and me tonight, it is very brave thing what you did offering your help to the young hobbit" he commented as we filled our plates, I smiled bashfully.

"I haven't done anything yet Lindir, and please call me Alex, you too Erestor" I told them as we ate, our conversation then turned to different topics.

Erestor seemed to be picking my brain, luckily for me I was well versed in the Tolkien Verse, having read all the published stories, the night was very pleasant and once dinner was over, Erestor and Lindir walked me to my room, where Glorfindel was waiting for me with a frown marring his features.

"I am pretty sure that getting into someone's room without previous authorization is frowned upon in some cultures" I sassed him as I walked around in my room; he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that a female volunteering to some dangerous expedition is also frowned upon in some cultures too" he sneered back; I sat on one of the chairs of my room and leveled him with a glare.

"Well I did not ask for your opinion on the matter, besides you are neither my father nor my keeper to tell me where I can or can't go" I rebuffed him, he was sitting on the chair in front of me.

"Must you really be so obstinate, I'm trying to protect you here" he growled, I raised an eyebrow.

"And I honestly feel flattered by it, but I do not need your protection, I am a grown elleth, I know my limits _Lord Glorfindel_ " I said pointedly, he glared at me.

"Be it that way then _Lady Alexandra,_ " he snarled, he stood up stiffly.

"What's with your attitude anyways?" I asked standing after him, he turned and I almost collided with him.

"My attitude? What with yours, Tell me Alexandra, do you know how to wield a sword? Are you prepared to kill someone? To have your life on the line at every possible moment? To the fellowship you will be nothing more than a burden, I'm trying to keep you safe" he snapped, and honestly the things that came out of his mouth at that very moment hit home. The slap resounded in my room and he was as surprised as I was.

"Don't you dare say that I will be a burden, you know nothing of me to create your little conclusions in that daft head of yours" I argued back, he was still staring furiously at me.

"You know what, go with your fellowship, die in a glorious battle, see if I care" he shouted at me, I felt tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

"I will" I deadpanned; he took one more look at me and stormed out of my room slamming the door on his way out.

That night I cried myself to sleep wondering why that bastard's words meant that much to me. When morning dawned I prepared myself and decided to go and have breakfast, because there was no way that I was going to let him see how much last night's conversation had affected me. I dressed in a comfortable green dress and decided to forego the leggings as I had decided to wash them and save a few other pairs for the trip that awaited me.

On my way to breakfast I found Aragorn and Legolas, Aragorn being the gentleman that he was presented us and Legolas seemed interested enough to meet the Princess of the Noldor. We had a pleasant breakfast filled with small talk; I asked Legolas several questions about the woodland elves that he seemed very happy to answer. Lindir then came searching for me because Elrond wanted to see me.

"Lady Alexandra, I hope you have been enjoying your stay here" he started as I entered his office; I smiled politely.

"Of course Lord Elrond, Imladris is simply the most wonderful place I've ever seen" I admitted, Elrond seemed pleased, he motioned for me to seat.

"It has come to my attention that you do not have a weapon for the journey that you will embark on" he said, his voice serious, I nodded.

"I was thinking about visiting the swordsmiths today to see if I could find a blade for me" I explained to him, he nodded.

"Good idea, but perhaps you'd like to accept a gift, I would like to gift you with your father's sword aeglos, but I trust that you know its story, but several years ago I received another sword that had gone into a journey and was returned to me for safekeeping, I think that the sword is perhaps up for another adventure" he stood and walked to a wardrobe, there he pulled out a magnificent sword that I recognized "This is Orcrist, made by the elves of the first age and wielded by-"

"Ecthelion of the fountain" I finished admiring the sword that Elrond had placed in my hands, Elrond did not looked surprised that I knew that little fact.

"And in the later years it was wielded by Thorin Oakenshield a descendant of the line of Durin" Elrond explained, I nodded.

"Was he not the one who led the dwarves to reclaim Erebor?" I asked, Elrond nodded.

"His own greed was his very own downfall, but I have to admit that he was one mighty warrior" Elrond's voice was soft but at the same time filled with respect for the dwarf.

"I will be honored to carry such precious sword, Lord Elrond" he turned to look at me and smiled.

"Then, may the blessings of the Valar be with you" I stood and bowed to him, he bowed back and as I was leaving his office he called my name "Remember that words often said in fiery discussions do not carry the weight of words said within a clear state of mind" I nodded and left his office, now I needed to find Aragorn.

And I did found him; he was in the archery range with Legolas, seeing as the latter fired flawlessly his arrows, I greeted both of them and showed them my new sword, Legolas recognized the sword too and I explained how Elrond believed that the sword was up to another adventure. I then asked them both to teach me how to use it. And so the next few hours of my day were spent mostly on the floor eating dust while Aragorn and Legolas laughed, because even though I was now an elf and my coordination skills were better than when I was human, I was not magically turned into a master swordfighter.

* * *

 _ **Question time:**_

 _ **First. Did you see that one coming? Did you?**_

 _ **Second. Thoughts on the characters?**_

 _ **Third. Honestly, you thought she was going to end up with Legolas didn't you?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three is here folks!**_

 _ **Please see the end notes of the chapter for comments and notes.**_

 _ **\- Alex.**_

* * *

The next morning dawned too soon for my liking, Lindir and Erestor where in my room helping me pack my stuff in the backpack that Erestor had procured for me, so far my underwear and extensive collection of black leggings had been packed, along with a couple lightweight sweaters that could be folded into tiny little things, while searching in my suitcases I had found several packs of tampons and a large ziplock bag, I smiled as I packed them tightly under my underwear at the bottom of my backpack.

Lindir supplied me with two pairs of elven made boots, one, which I put on immediately, and the spare ones I folded and put them inside my backpack, also Lindir gave me a pair of bracers that he tied over the sleeves of my sweater, and Erestor gave me a belt in which I could hold my sword. In the end I was wearing a black pair of leggings with a black pair of boots and a green oversized sweater that could pass off as a tunic. I also asked Lindir to braid my hair into a relaxed braid, and he did letting a few strands of hair to fall freely around my face.

He and Erestor both hugged me goodbye as I was going to grab my backpack, Lindir had added a thick blanket to it, mumbling about cold weather, I had smiled; I had gained two mother hens. I hugged them again before walking out of my room towards the courtyard. Legolas was already there and he greeted me with a smile.

"Are you scared?" he asked after a few minutes, I nodded.

"A little bit, yes, but someone very dear to me used to tell me that fear often make us give the best of us, so its okay to be scared as long as we don't let the fear consume us" I said with a bittersweet smile, I remembered how dad used to sit on the edge of my bed and tell me the exact same words when I was younger and then again when I had grown, oh how I missed him and mom.

"Very wise words" conceded Legolas; I nodded.

We stood there as the others arrived, Aragorn greeted the both of us as did the hobbits, Gimli grunted a greeting and Boromir just stood in the sidelines staring warily at us, Gandalf then arrived with Elrond along with the other elves that were going to see us go, Lindir and Erestor waved at me from their spot in the crowd, I smiled at them. My eyes scanned the crowd for the familiar golden hair, but he was not there, and I couldn't help but to feel a sudden twinge in my chest tugging at it. I mean I knew we had fought and that I hadn't seen him since, but I had the smallest hope that perhaps…

Elrond said a few words of farewell and we officially started our journey, before walking through the arch that marked the entrance of Imladris I spared a glance back and _he_ had arrived there, and was watching me with a sorrowful expression, I looked away before I decided to do something stupid. And so we walked. And walked across 'not-new Zealand', in our spare times, Aragorn would continue to train me with the aid of Legolas, and sometimes with the input of Boromir, who was slowly growing on me, perhaps I could save him from his horrible fate?

"Lady Alexandra have you travelled this road before?" asked Pippin one day as we walked, I smiled, it was the first time one of the hobbits had spoken directly towards me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you master Pippin, but I was not born here in middle-earth" I answered, he seemed surprised "And please call me Alex"

"Where were you born, Lady Alex?" he asked again, I could tell that the others were also interested in my answer.

"I was born in Valinor and raised by the Vala Nessa, then when I was old enough I was moved to a secure location where I could grow safe of the horrors of the world" I explained carefully, Pippin nodded.

"That is why you were wearing those weird garments when we found you" said Merry, I laughed.

"Yes, I had attended a gathering the night before and I got here with no warning, I forgot to apologize for not being dressed accordingly" Aragorn laughed in the distance.

"You didn't looked sorry enough when Lord Glorfindel found us in the borders of Rivendell" said Pippin; I stiffened at the mention of goldilocks.

"Well, he had not been polite to me either and I was wet, tired and hungry" I defended myself, Pippin smiled content with my answer, but I could see that Aragorn had noticed my change.

We kept walking and making small talk, even Gimli joined sometimes, the hobbits were very interesting and funny creatures. At night when we stopped Merry and Pippin usually sang different songs about different things, honestly there was almost a song for everything. Aragorn often joined with songs about the ranger way of living or some elven song, Legolas had his own repertoire too.

Aragorn often walked at the same pace as me, and I found myself thanking the Valar that they had decided to turn me into an elf, because otherwise, I would have probably died of exhaustion, but elves had different metabolisms and endurance, which made us very resilient and extremely hard to tire from simply walking, besides Legolas had showed me a neat trick that allowed me to sleepwalk, obviously every time I did it I had to tell a member of the fellowship so they could guide me. It was two weeks after our departure that Aragorn approached me with the subject of Glorfindel.

"I decided to give you time to approach one of us with whatever is bothering you, but you didn't, and I hope that I don't have to explain to you what happen to elves when they succumb into their grief" he told me sternly one night while we took the first watch.

"They fade," I murmured feeling like a child.

"Yes, they do, so now you're going to tell me what has been bothering you and why lord Glorfindel has something to do with it" he demanded, I sighed in defeat and proceeded to tell him everything that had transpired between me and Glorfindel, Aragorn was a good listener, I decided after pouring my heart out to him, he ended up holding me tightly as I cried recounting the fight I had had with Glorfindel.

"Do you think he was right?" I murmured softly after a few minutes, my head resting on Aragorn's shoulder while I hugged my legs up to my chest.

"No, I don't think you are a burden to us" he said, "I think he is scared"

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of loosing you to this war, you have to remember who he is, what he has lost in the course of time" he justified, I sat there in silence going over his words inside my head.

"But he just met me, and not in my best day, mind you" I argued; Aragorn chuckled.

"Love is strange like that"

"Love? You surely must be joking" I sounded outraged.

"Do you not believe in love?" he asked, and I had to stop myself from answering too quickly, based on my last experience with men, I could honestly say that I did not believed in love, not anymore at least.

"Would you still believe in something even though you been hurt countless of time because of it?" I said bitterly, Aragorn stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I would" he answered at last "I would because wanting to find and to be with the right person would keep me going"

"Then consider yourself a lucky one if you have found love, not all of us do"

Aragorn chose not to comment after that, we ended our watch and woke Legolas and Boromir for the second watch, that night I went to sleep with less weight upon my shoulders and perhaps a little bit of hope, not that I was going to tell anyone anytime soon. Next morning woke up early and started walking immediately, Aragorn kept sending concerned glances my way, which I ignored pointedly and attempted to make small talk with Gimli, the dwarf explained to me in excruciating detail how mining worked, I had been bored to hell but now I could tell five different ways of mining and more than a hundred ways to die while doing it so.

We had come to rest upon some rocks, Pippin and Merry were sword fighting with Boromir while Aragorn gave them pointers, Sam and Frodo were eating, and I was standing next to Legolas who was overlooking the mountains, it was too peaceful when I suddenly remembered which scene was this one exactly, the birds from hell were about to attack, I tugged on Legolas tunic, and whispered my concerns to him, he was immediately in attention until he spotted them, everyone rapidly looked for a place to hide, Legolas grabbed my arm and pushed me under a bush with him. We waited there in silence until those dammed hellish birds left. Then we walked out of our hiding places and awaited for Gandalf's orders although I already knew that we were going to try Caradhras and then Moria, not that I could start babbling.

Caradhras made me feel like if I had been trapped in the movie Frozen, I was waiting for Elsa to jump out of nowhere singing 'Let it Go' or for Legolas to suddenly start turning everything into ice. Again I thanked the Valar for being an elf, because as the others walked through the snow, Legolas and I padded softly on it. The cold was almost unbearable but I supposed that elves felt the cold differently, I was currently wearing my favorite fuzzy leather jacket, it looked like Chewbacca on the inside and like a cool leather jacket on the outside, and it had a hoodie! Another one of the things that I had packed in my backpack.

"There is a foul voice on the air," said Legolas, I looked at him then turned to Gandalf.

"ITS SARUMAN" he screamed, and like in the movie giant pieces of rocks fell to our side, I grabbed Legolas arm, as he was the closest to me.

"I'm getting the vibe that someone doesn't like us" I murmured under my breath, Legolas heard me and raised an eyebrow.

"HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN," bellowed Aragorn while clutching a pair of hobbits "WE MUST GO BACK!"

"NO!" Answered Gandalf and started chanting in that weird language of his, my grip on Legolas tightened, then we heard it a crack and all that snow falling on us, Legolas grabbed me tightly and pushed us against the mountain so we wouldn't fall.

Legolas and I were the first to get out of the snow; I was shivering as the snow had found its way under my clothes, not funny. The fellowship discussed our next move and Frodo decided on the mines. The walk to the mines was done in silence, I was still shivering and the fog did not help, at all. In retrospective the entrance of the mines was creepier than in the movie and as we walked I eyed the lake warily, I accidentally stepped on a branch that creaked and I almost ended up on top of Boromir, Legolas looked at me with a confused expression.

"This place creeps the hell out of me," I told him as I separated myself from Boromir, who seemed a bit flushed.

"I do not like this place either," admitted Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf started talking about dwarven doors and how they were invisible. Legolas and I were not amused.

"If we don't find it we could go back, find another path, a lighter, happier path" I said as Gandalf found the goddamned door "Think about it, a path filled with unicorns and butterflies"

"What is an unicorn?" asked Legolas mildly interested. And so we both sat on rocks and I proceeded to explain to Legolas what a unicorn was, using the theory of narwhals and horses.

"They usually too prefer the female touch and some only the touch of a virgin female" I explained, Legolas seemed a bit deflated by this.

"They sound like truly majestic creatures" he said, I nodded, we then heard rustling, they had opened the door, the joy, Legolas and I stood up and walked to the entrance.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Now as for the reviewers.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for taking time to review, we writers love feedback as much as we love writing because it helps us develop as writers, any feedback whether is positive or negative is good feedback.**_

 _ **Guest Reviewer Amethyst said that she pictured Glorfindel as male model David Boals, I went and googled the guy and can say that he would be a good Glorfindel model, really go check him out, and if you have anyone you picture Glorfindel after be sure to share it with me and the rest of us,**_

 _ **Happy day/night/evening!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Chapter you lucky readers you! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did writing.**_

 _ **ps. I'm Hilarious**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

What would I had given for a flashlight in moments like this, everything was dark and creepy and even thought I wanted to cling to Legolas I knew that for our safety he needed to be able to move. Boromir remarked that this was in fact, no mine, but a tomb… Gee, I wonder if it was the rotting corpses that gave it away, no, perhaps it was the putrid smell. Oh yes lets go through Moria, my cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome. Royal welcome my ass. Suddenly _The Kraken_ grabbed Frodo; honestly Davy Jones had killed the thing. I unsheathed my sword holding it tightly; I hated Moria. I went to stand next to the hobbits, because there was no hay that I was going to touch that water, nope, no way in hell.

Finally Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn saved Frodo and we were forced into the mines. I was still grabbing my sword, it made me feel secure, like a lethal teddy bear, when the goddamned kraken entered the mines too, like dude chill, I grabbed the first hobbit that I could and ran into the mines, thankfully the ceiling fell squashing the thing like a bug, leaving us trapped inside the mines, with goblins, orcs and a balrog. Yay.

"We have naught but one choice, we must face the mines, be on guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the worlds" said Gandalf as he lit up his staff and started walking. I latched up to Legolas because he was probably the safest of the bunch and unlike what golden haired elves thought, I did had survival instincts.

We walked for what seemed an eternity through creepy tunnels, taking little rests to sleep and eat. I'm also pretty sure that at least a week had passed, but since there was no light inside this creepy place I couldn't be sure. I took chances walking in between Legolas, Aragorn or Boromir. Boromir, I found, was very interesting and we also exchanged stories, I had graced him with the 'tale of three brothers' and other short stories that I could remember.

We reached the tomb of Balin, up to this point the corpses did not scare me anymore and it had only just taken several big scares in which Boromir or Legolas ended up carrying me because I refused to continue. So yeah by the time we reached the tomb, I was not scared of decaying corpses. By the time we entered the tomb chamber I knew that I had to keep Pippin from screwing up, so I grabbed the hobbit and planted it next to me in a death grip. While Gimli sobbed Gandalf reached for the book passing his staff and hat to Sam, I almost wanted to facepalm.

"Pippin" I whispered to the little hobbit, he nodded "I have a very bad feeling about this place, so if something happens, run towards Aragorn or Boromir, ok?" he nodded again, I stood unsheathing my sword and taking a fighting stance, Legolas took a look at me and readied his bow.

I was breathing heavily, Gandalf kept reading the forsaken book, what was I doing here? Goldilocks was right; I was not cut out to be here I was probably going to die in this cave; I should've stayed in Rivendell with Lindir and Erestor. My eyes found Aragorn's and he could tell exactly what was going through my mind. And then I heard it, I froze and then turned slowly to see that Sam had tripped and thrown the corpse through the hole, my eyes widened in fear, Pippin moved to stand behind me.

The drums started beating and Legolas affirmed that they were orcs, Boromir went to look by the door and then everything happened too fast. Gandalf regrouped the hobbits that armed themselves, while Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas tried to lock the door; Gimli was standing on the tomb talking about breathing dwarves, while I wanted to start running. My sword was slightly glowing like Frodo's and I remembered having read something about it. Aragorn stood in front of me with his bow drawn.

Hell broke loose, the orcs broke into the tomb chamber and so the fight started, even the hobbits were fighting while I tried to blend with the walls, when I suddenly remembered that I was not a fucking coward, and that I was not going to let that blond idiot be right about me, I channeled all my anger and frustration and stepped into the fight, Ecthelion was going to be so fucking proud of me, Gil-Galad too. I was not going to let them down. With the agility that only an elf could posses I jumped into the fight decapitating an orc in the process; I could do this.

I was doing fairly okay, I had even a little routine, duck, swerve, hit and repeat, roll ocasinally, that until the fucking troll came in, and damn you Tolkien for making your trolls have half a brain, I focused on the orcs while the others handled the troll, I even saw when Legolas went all ninja on it, and the fucker didn't die. And then even when it was all of us against the troll, fucking things so hard to kill, I climbed the wall while holding my sword, and in that moment I decided to do something very stupid and very brave.

I waited until the troll was positioned so I could jump on it, I held my sword tightly and when I deemed it right jumped on the troll landing on its neck, the troll was confused and I used those seconds to stab him with my sword on his neck, he groaned, and tried to get me off shaking his head, but I held myself and started moving the sword that was still imbedded in his neck, it trashed and screamed, but I did not relented until I had decapitated him, he fell to the floor and I had not a smooth landing, had I not been an elf I probably would've broken a rib or something.

I groaned as I tried to push myself up from the ground, yeap, that hurt. Legolas was by my side helping me stand while Aragorn went to check on Frodo who was laying on the ground, Legolas handed me my sword and smiled at me, I patted his shoulder awkwardly and then turned to look at where Frodo was showing the others his mithril vest. I had finally stood straight when we heard another noise, I groaned as Gandalf told us to make way for the bridge.

"Can you run?" asked Legolas, I looked unsure but I nodded, he grabbed me by the arm and we started running towards the bridge, the goblins materializing as if they were cockroaches, honestly where was a can of Raid when you needed it one. We kept running until they had us surrounded, my entire body hurt and we still had to run past the Balrog. Then we all heard it. It was roaring, the goblins looked around and scattered leaving us alone. And then Boromir had to go and ask what was it. Honestly we could've been running by now, but no, Gandalf had to stand creepily and then say "A balrog…" I mean he could've just say, RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, but no, Legolas eyes widened and I knew that I was not going to want to see this. And after Gandalf told us that the balrog was beyond any of us, he told us to run, marvelous.

After almost loosing Boromir to an endless staircase I knew that I was probably going to die here, because I tended to be very clumsy when hurried. We went down the staircase relatively well until we reached the broken part, Legolas jumped first and since I was the one who was going behind him I was expected to jump second.

"Do not hesitate Alex" called Aragorn, I gulped and jumped closing my eyes as I did so, Legolas' arms caught me and I stood behind him as the others crossed. We kept going downstairs until we reached the plain, where Gandalf motioned for us to keep running. And we did but the balrog was really fast, damn you Durin, and this was probably how hell looked like, we kept running until we reached the narrow bridge, I went first, all my cares forgotten, if I passed this bridge I could survive this, so I ran. The others joined me in the other side.

We stood there watching as Gandalf fought the balrog and I could only imagine how Glorfindel had felt when he had fought it, was he scared? Had he known that Ecthelion had already lost his life to another? Frodo tried to reach Gandalf, but Boromir has stopped him just in time, we saw how Gandalf fell, I was stunned, because even if I knew that he was not going to die, seeing someone you had spent the last few weeks with fall in that way was heart crushing. Boromir had to carry Frodo on his way out, and Legolas had to pull me by my arm.

Once outside the hobbits sat on the rocks crying, it was so sad to see those tiny little beings filled with such sadness, I felt warm tears running down my face at the sight of them, so broken. Aragorn told Legolas to round them up so we could continue, and Boromir complained, Aragorn had a good argument to keep moving, and so I silently helped to round the hobbits. Aragorn called out to Frodo who seemed the most affected, I looked at Aragorn and he nodded at me, I walked to Frodo and offered him my hand.

"Come along" I said softly, he took my hand cautiously "I know how hard is to loose someone you love, but sometimes I think that we must believe that happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light" Frodo looked at me with sad eyes.

"Then what would be my light?" he asked, and I smiled.

"The happy memories, memories of simpler times, those are your light, for you hold them close to your heart and they make you feel warm" in that moment speaking with the distraught hobbit I had a sudden revelation and I understood Dumbledore's words to a new level, dementors were darkness and fed upon someone's worst memories, leaving the person feeling dark and gloomy, while if you could produce a patronus that could be someone metaphorically turning on a light, fueled by the happiest memories the person owned, I was so freaking smart,

I smiled at Frodo who seemed to be reflecting on what I had told him, I guided him until we reached the others, there Sam took his side, and before letting go of my hand Frodo smiled at me. Aragorn nodded approvingly and we continued with our journey. We reached the borders of Lothlorien almost at dawn; we entered the forest and started walking cautiously. Gimli started talking about the elf-witch.

"Gimli, please do shut up" I snapped at him, I could see Legolas raising an eyebrow, Gimli huffed "Its not you, but you seriously insulting whoever rules this land will do no good to us" as I stopped talking we were suddenly surrounded by elves, and they were pointing at us, great.

"At least someone has common sense," drawled a bored voice, Haldir. I smiled smugly at Gimli, who glared at me. The elves led us through the woods until nightfall when we reached one of the talans, there; Haldir greeted us more formally, until Gimli started complaining.

"Shut it Gimli" I said while kicking him before he could insult the elves further, Boromir laughed.

"I do not know you" said Haldir looking at me, I smiled awkwardly.

"Alexandra Noir" I presented myself.

"Daughter of Gil-Galad, princess of the noldor" said Legolas; I glared at him.

"Thank you Legolas Thranduillion, prince of the woodland elves," I said back at him, we were both glaring now. Haldir did not seemed amused, but then again he had two brothers, then he turned to Frodo.

"… You can go no further" he said.

"Yeah, honey, no can do, we need to go further, you see, the fate of middle-earth rests within this little guy, if we don't go further we could possibly die and the it would be your fault, now imagine that, Fellowship dies because of the Elves of Lorien, trust me that doesn't help in a job resume" I said to Haldir who looked at me confusedly, I sighed "We need to speak to your Lady, so be a nice boyscout and lead the way, chop, chop!" Haldir looked annoyed and resigned, I smiled brightly at him.

"You will follow me" he said, I winked at Aragorn. And so he led the way, he blindfolded us for a while and I took that chance to grope him occasionally.


	5. Chapter 5

When we reached Caras Galadhon I could say that he was ready to murder me, but he had a nice behind, so it was okay. And we were presented with another flight of stairs, honestly what was with this people and stairs? And so up we went following Haldir and his guards. I had to admit it though; the place was beautiful, even more beautiful than Rivendell I think. The lights gave it a fairytale appeal making me feel as if I was in Neverland; I loved it.

Galadriel was the most beautiful being I had ever seen, nothing could compare to her, but her words annoyed me to no end, and honestly what was with all the blue eyed people? I felt like a minority, where did my brown eyed companions were? Anyways, Galadriel spoke of the fellowship and the state in which we were, her eyes locked with mine for a brief second, she seemed curious of me, I tilted my head as she spoke, she then told us that we could rest, the fellowship made to follow Haldir, but Galadriel stopped me before I could follow.

"I sense something very different from you," she told me, Celeborn looked at me.

"I feel different too," I admitted, and perhaps it was the fact that I had killed for the first time in moria or that the homesickness was getting heavier.

"You feel so young in comparison to the others, even younger than the hobbits, but often you have given them wise advice, you fear that you will fail them" it was weird how she could say all those things about me.

"But will I? Lady Galadriel, you that have felt my soul, you that are wise in comparison to others, will you reassure me?" I asked my voice tightening; Galadriel took a step forward and lifted my chin so I could look at her.

"So young and so lost, longing for the reassurance of a mother that everything will be okay, but you know the answers, and I shall tell you, everything will be alright as long as you believe in yourself, believe little one" she kissed my forehead and I bowed, I turned to find Haldir waiting for me, I followed him in silence, he looked concerned, he led me to a few elven maids.

"They will help you bathe, I shall be waiting for you to be done" he said, I nodded and thanked him as I made my way towards the maids.

My bath was anything but relaxing due to the many things that floated around my mind, the maids dressed me up in a blue dress with golden details that reminded me too much of certain idiot. They promised to wash my clothes and deliver them before I departed, they also unbraided and brushed my hair letting it fall freely, I thanked them and walked to Haldir who was waiting for me. He showed me around Caras Galadhon and led me to dinner.

"I want to apologize for before," I said as I finished my dinner, he smiled at me.

"It's all forgiven you seem troubled enough without adding a resentful elf to the mix" he joked, and god Haldir Joked, I giggled.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked; he tilted his head.

"No, but I am an older brother, and even though you can notice it you are fading so very slowly" he told me; I looked at him panicked.

"How can I stop it? I don't want to fade," I said to him, horror marring my voice.

"You love him, whoever he is, it is killing you to be this far from him, you probably left and argued with him before you did" he explained calmly, I looked down.

"How do you know that?" I needed to know, because Aragorn had said almost the same thing.

"Because had you been mine, I would have found a way to keep you next to me instead to have you risking your life like this" my eyes found his and I felt guilty for a moment, if Haldir was right and I was fading, then what of Glorfindel? Was he fading too?

"Is he fading too?" I asked softly, Haldir looked away from me.

"Perhaps, or maybe hope is keeping him going like it has kept you" he stood offering me his hand "Come on, the others must be worried for you" I took his hand and he led me towards the fellowship.

They were indeed worried and Haldir explained that since I was female I needed privacy, which calmed them enough, I sat next to Merry and Pippin; Haldir stayed talking to Legolas while Aragorn fiddled with his sword.

"Do you sing Lady Alex?" asked Merry, I looked at him and smiled.

"Usually when I bathe, but no I don't really sing" I told him.

"But you probably have a lovely singing voice Lady Alex" said Merry, I sighed, it had been years since I had sang in the Church's chorus back when I had attended a catholic school and I was not that bad, I had also won that talent show thing in high school.

"One song, this one time and no more" I warned, both hobbits smiled happily and suddenly everyone's attention, bar Gimli who was sleeping, was on me.

 _"I believe if I'd knew where I was going, I'd lose my way_

 _I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave_

 _I know that we are not the weight of all our memories_

 _I believe in the things that I am afraid to say_

 _Hold on, hold on_

 _I believe in the lost possibilities you can see_

 _And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be_

 _I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling_

 _I believe that you fell so you can land next to me_

 _'Cause I have been where you are before_

 _And I have felt the pain of losing who you are_

 _And I have died so many times, but I am still alive_

 _I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday_

 _And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way_

 _I wish that you could see your scars turning to beauty_

 _I believe that today it's okay to be not okay_

 _Hold on, hold on_

 _'Cause I have been where you are before_

 _And I have felt the pain of losing who you are_

 _And I have died so many times, but I am still alive_

 _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_.

When I finished I was blushing, because who wouldn't when they had gained an unexpected audience, Merry and Pippin clapped as did the others, I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"It was a wonderful song Lady Alex," said Merry, I smiled at him.

"I'll write it down so you can sing it at the shire then" I promised, he lightened up.

"Perhaps you could visit the shire one day!" exclaimed Pippin; I tilted my head.

"I'd be honored to visit" I said, both hobbits seemed content enough.

We stayed there talking until Haldir called me to guide me to my rooms; Aragorn seemed confused as he thought that I was going to stay with the fellowship for the night. Haldir again explained that I probably wanted some privacy, the fellowship agreed and bided me goodnight; I followed Haldir until we reached a beautiful talan.

"These rooms are usually used by Lady Arwen when she visits, the Lady thinks that you might be comfortable here" he explained as he led me in, the place was beautiful and glowed eerily.

"Hannon-le, its beautiful" I said softly as I looked around the place, I then turned to Haldir and hugged him; he returned the hug and patted my head.

"Rest" he said in a commanding voice, I nodded and he left.

I slept peacefully that night, the room kept me warm enough and when morning dawned a maid was sent to collect me and prepare a bath for me. I dressed in my leggings and a blue sweater, I grabbed my sword and my backpack and decided to join the fellowship for breakfast, they welcomed me animatedly, before we departed I asked Legolas to braid my hair and he did so and told me stories of how he had accidentally messed up his father's hair when he had been an elfling, he must have been so cute.

By mid morning we were ready to part, we were led to a little pier where Galadriel had prepared a farewell to us. Haldir and two other elves, that I supposed were his brothers were also there, along with others elves that were there to see us go, before approaching Galadriel, I walked up to Haldir.

"May the blessings of the elves be with you," he said, I smiled.

"And with you too, stay safe, will you?" I asked; he raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who is setting out to a dangerous journey Alex, not me," he said, a smirk creeping up to his lips.

"You called me Alex!" I said surprised, he chuckled.

"After all the times you grabbed my behind while we were walking through the forest, I think I have earned that privilege, have I not?" he was smirking smugly at me, I shook my head.

"You are terrible Haldir, truly terrible," I said punching his arm, he laughed.

"Stay safe tithen-pen, namarie" I nodded and hugged him goodbye.

"You too gwador" he nodded. I walked to the fellowship where Galadriel gave us different gifts. She stood in front of me and smiled.

"Alexandra, daughter of Gil-Galad, princess of the Noldor, my gift to you shall be a box filled with our most important healing herbs and potions, may you find use for them in your journey" she handed me a medium sized box and I thanked her profusely.

I got into a boat with Legolas and Gimli and we started our journey down the great river, I often found myself huddled in my new cloak toying with the leaf brooch, or dipping my fingers in the water as Legolas and Gimli talked about random stuff, they also bickered much. We spent three days in relative calmness when we started hearing rustling; I looked around tensed. The others had heard it too; I sat straighter and motioned for Gimli to change seats with me, we slowly moved until I was in front of Legolas who looked at me concerned.

" _We are being followed, and I fear these are no ordinary orcs_ " I told him; he took a look around and nodded.

" _I can sense them too_ ," he admitted.

" _These are Uruk-hai Legolas, orcs most fearsome warriors, what if they find us?_ " I asked him, he sighed.

" _We fight_ " up until this moment I had not realized that we were speaking in elvish.

" _What if I can't_?"

" _You managed well enough in moria, you can do this_ " he gave me a sincere look.

" _You have too much faith in me_ " Legolas smiled at me.

" _If you are not ready to believe in yourself yet, someone has to believe enough for both of us_ " he said, I smiled softly.

" _Thank you Legolas_ " he shrugged, we sat in silence for the rest of the day, and next day when we took off again I decided to sit in the same place.

We kept going down the river, Legolas often telling me stories he knew of his people or teaching me elven songs, we passed the Argonath, and boy they were impressive, two giant statues of a king.

"I have the feeling that someone doesn't really want us going that way" I joked, Gimli laughed as we admired the statues.

We reached our end and Legolas slowly led our boat ashore, I was the first to get out and stretch my legs, the others followed soon enough, Aragorn started talking about our next path, Boromir eyeing him warily, they had had a disagreement the night before. Aragorn mentioned some creepy plains and Gimli complained, Legolas and I exchanged glances and I nodded to him, he told Aragorn of our insecurities, but Aragorn told him that we had to stay. I had decided to climb a tree to see if I could spot the Uruk, I stayed in the tree for probably twenty minutes until I saw the first black blur, by this point I was certain that Frodo and Sam were already on their way, I jumped down swiftly and grabbed my sword.

" _Legolas! Aragorn! They are coming,_ Boromir! Gimli! En guard!" I shouted, they all stood rapidly and armed themselves, I had made up my mind, Boromir had to live.

"How much Alex?" asked Aragorn.

"Many, beware of the archers" I said while taking a stance, Legolas was immediately trying to spot them, and so the uruk-hai descended on us.

They were way more talented than the orcs we had encountered in the mines, but I stood my guard next to Boromir and the hobbits, my sword glowing slightly. I slashed and killed several of them, but they also got me several times too, lucky for me if there was one thing that Legolas and Aragorn had taught me, was to stand as twice as fast as I fell. And of one thing I was sure, it was going to hurt like a bitch in the morning. One of the fuckers hit me hard on the stomach with the blunt part of his blade, I fell down to the ground, my breathing shallow, it took me a few more seconds to stand, but I spotted him, the motherfucking archer, I stayed down revaluating my options, Boromir had already been struck once, I could prevent the others, I had one chance.

I stood as fast as I could, but it all seemed to happen in slow motion, I grabbed one of the daggers that were lying around and threw it with all my might, hitting the fucker straight in the head, I smirked sardonically as I stood straight once again gripping my sword.

"Come at me assholes" I said, Boromir was looking at me in awe, but still helped me take the remaining orcs down, once we cleared the area I made him lay down.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his breathing was labored.

"Saving your life" I said trying to remember Maggie's first aid training, the arrow was embedded in his upper chest, narrowing missing his heart, probably filled with poison "This is going to hurt a lot"

"Wait, what?" I pulled the arrow out and Boromir screamed in pain, I tried to shush him.

"Be still" I commanded, not that he could really move "You are lucky this was not a morgul bow, or you would've been dead" with his own dagger I split his tunic so I could apply Athelas directly onto his wound.

"Stop that" he cried, I glared at him.

"Stop being a baby, I'm trying to safe your life here, shut it" I kept pressing the plant to Boromir's wound.

"Alex? Are you okay?" asked Aragorn, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, Boromir, not so much, we could use your healing expertise" I said, Boromir raised an eyebrow at me, Aragorn came to crouch next to me "He was shot my an uruk, thankfully the arrow was not filled with poison, I pulled it out and put athelas on the wound" Aragorn nodded, he replaced my hands with his.

"You did good," he said, Boromir and I sighed in relief.

"So Boromir will live?" I asked, Aragorn nodded.

"They took the little ones," said Boromir after Aragorn finished to patch him up "Where's Frodo?"

"I let him go, he's safer this way" Aragorn and Boromir both stood up, I stayed on the ground, Aragorn offered me his hand and I stood with several degrees of difficulty, the adrenaline being already out of my system "Alex, you are bleeding" pointed out Aragorn, I looked at him puzzled, then down at my shirt.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath, I lifted up my shirt to find a gash to the side of my stomach, I was bleeding and know that I realized it, it hurt like hell. Aragorn immediately slashed up my sweater and pressed the cloth to the wound.

"How do you feel?" he asked holding me tightly.

"Now that you mention it, I feel light" my brain was feeling fuzzy, possible blood loss.

" _Aragorn, what is going on?_ " asked Legolas, his voice sounded far.

" _She's hurt, and she's lost too much blood_ " Aragorn answered, my thoughts kept getting hazier until everything went black.

* * *

A/N: If you can recognize the song you know that its not mine, if you haven't heard it, it's Christina Perry's "I Believe" from the PAN soundtrack


	6. Chapter 6

The next time I came completely into consciousness someone was carrying me, I felt bile go up my throat and fought my way out of the arms of my holder so I could throw up, needless to say in ended up on the ground in all fours expelling intestinal surplus, once I was done two hands lifted me up and offered me water which I took gladly.

"What a way to let us know that you are not dying anytime soon" said Gimli, I turned to face the guys.

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can't I?" I said, my voice cracking from disuse.

"How are you feeling?" asked Aragorn while he assessed me.

"Like a thousand horses ran over me" I admitted, he smiled, I looked down and noticed that I was wearing the same ripped off sweater, at least they had not tried to change my clothes "Any of you have my bag?" Legolas handed me my backpack and I couldn't be happier to see it.

"You have been out for three days now" he said.

"And you didn't left me in a ditch somewhere? Thanks guys, you are the best!" I said smiling at them.

"Boromir has carried you all the way while recounting how you valiantly saved his life" said Aragorn with a smirk; I looked at Boromir who looked flushed.

"Thank you Boromir, such a strong gondorian warrior" I teased.

"Tone it down Alex, or your balrog slayer will add gondorian slayer to his list of accomplishments" joked Aragorn; I glared at him.

They gave me a few minutes so I could change my sweater behind a big rock, Legolas helped me with my bracers and off we went again, Boromir and Aragorn asking me every few minutes if I was doing okay, honestly, they were worse than my mother. We ran until we found one of the hobbit's leafs, that gave Aragorn hope, we kept running until we reached Rohan and until Legolas and I could see where exactly the Orcs were headed.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" bellowed Legolas and I had to refrain myself from singing _the song_.

We then kept running all night, and all morning for that matters, with little breaks that I could tell that were for me to rest, I was very thankful, Legolas had also been tasked to monitor my feedings and so whenever he thought it would be acceptable he handed me a piece of lembas. We reached the riddlemark where we found the riders of rohan, which Aragorn called in a not so friendly way. The riders surrounded us pointing at us with their spears and Eomer spoke.

"What business does two elves, two men and dwarf have in this lands" Eomer looked imposing on his horse "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horsemaster and I shall give you mine" said Gimli.

"Gimli!" I whispered hastily as I kicked him. Eomer dismounted his horse and walked up to us.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" he said, I sighed and before Legolas could declare his undying love for Gimli I whistled capturing all the attention.

"Lets not get hasty, honestly you men and your alpha male attitude" I turned to Eomer "We mean no harm blondie, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm and Boromir son of that dude in gondor, I am Alexandra daughter of Gil-Galad and so on, we are no spies of the dark lord or the white dude, we are tracking uruk looking for two hobbits, now, have you seen the uruk? If you have point us the direction you did and we'll be out of that pretty hair of yours, yes love?" I finished with my hand on my hips.

"The uruk were destroyed last night," Eomer said confusedly.

"Did you saw the hobbits, there were two hobbits" said Gimli panicked.

"They are small, no taller than children" explained Aragorn, Eomer shook his head.

"We left none alive" he said grimly, I looked down.

Eormer called forth four horses whose riders had perished, and warned us about the place, the king and the white wizard, we thanked him for the horses and he and his riders left, Legolas and I both chose white horses and we rode on towards the place that Eomer had pointed out. There we found the burnt carcasses of the Uruk. I also pointed out to Aragorn that Merry and Pippin could have escaped because they were smart, which led us into the Faragorn Forest, following a trail of orc blood, fully tested by Gimli, ew. We walked cautiously walked around, Legolas talking about old forest and speaking trees, I tried to stand still so I could feel it, and surprisingly I could, I could feel the wideness of this forest, every single tree, I could hear their conversations, I could feel its magic.

"I can feel it" I said inching closer to Legolas, he nodded at me, the he felt something else, he turned to Aragorn.

"The white wizard is approaching" said Legolas, I stood next to him. Boromir and Gimli were behind us.

"Do not let him speak, or he will put a spell on you" said Aragorn as he went for his sword, Legolas readied his bow, and I grabbed the handle of my sword. But I wasn't scared, because I was sure that it was Gandalf, and so the white wizard spoke of the hobbits and revealed himself to us, the guys were relieved and before we departed the forest I asked Gandalf to finish healing me, because even if Aragorn had done a wonderful job with my wound, it still bothered me.

We reached Edoras by the afternoon, I was completely healed, thanks to Gandalf, and mounted my horse easily, horse-riding being a pastime that I really had enjoyed in my previous universe. Edoras was beautiful in its own medieval kind of way, we entered the city and many of the inhabitants kept staring at us, I smiled at the few that met my eyes, we dismounted the horses at the entrance of the palace and were suddenly met by a guard who identified himself as Hama, I identified Hama because of all the fanfiction that I had read, and because he had a son that fought at Helm's Deep, and probably died… Happy Thoughts. Hama made us leave our weapons outside and opened the gates of the palace.

As we entered I stuck to Boromir, because there was no way I could take on one of the thugs that were circling us, nope, sword? Sometimes, hand to hand combat? No thanks. When I first gazed upon Theoden and Grimma I wanted to throw up like seriously, Theoden looked like something that came out of a Haunted House and Grimma looked like a very dirty, grey and malnourished version of Severus Snape, ew. As we walked I could see the thugs eyeing us, they were waiting for a signal. Grimma stood towards Gandalf after Theoden mumbled something about a crow, honestly.

"I told you to take the wizard's staff," whined Grimma and the thugs launched into action.

One of them made to grab me, and I spun rapidly kicking him in his crotch, it was a nasty but easy and effective move, the guy fell on the floor holding his 'jewels' and I just smirked, the guys finished the other thugs as easily, and Gandalf kept walking towards Theoden working on releasing him from Saruman's spell. I came to stand next to Legolas as we waited for Gandalf to release the rohirrim king. The first time obviously didn't work because Theoden laughed creepily, then Gandalf tried again and Eowyn tried to go reach Theoden, but Aragorn stopped her just in time. And as Gandalf tried harder Saruman just tried to, fly?

"AAAAAHHH" said the thing as it jumped towards Gandalf, I shuffled closer to Legolas and Gandalf threw him, Theoden, back releasing him from Saruman. Eowyn was the first to his side, and in a few seconds he seemed to regress in age, he no longer looked ninety-seven, he looked fifty at the most, doctors would've hated him.

Theoden kept looking at Eowyn as if surprised and murmured her name a few times before turning to Gandalf, his people regrouped behind us as their king stood tall once again, Hama stepped forward to return the sword to him, it was a very emotive moment, still it had been better with the dramatic music in the background, then we got to watch as Theoden had Grimma thrown out of the palace down the stairs, and he would have killed him, if not for Aragorn who stopped him at the last time, Grimma was banished.

Theodred's funeral could only be described as grim; it broke my heart to see such young man lying unresponsive, dead. He was dressed in armor and his sword laid innocently in his arms, while we awaited in the halls for the funeral to begin I approached the corpse placing my hand softly on his forehead.

"He was so full of life," said a female voice, I turned to see Eowyn all dressed in black behind me, she walked to my side.

"I can believe that" I said solemnly.

"Is it hard?" she asked, I turned to her raising an eyebrow "To live forever I mean"

"I do not know, for I am too young yet to answer your question" I said staring at the guys who were on the other side of the room, I could tell that Legolas was listening to me "But from what I have gathered since I began my journey, it will be extremely hard, the friends I have made along the way, the ones I'm still yet to meet and the ones I just have" I looked at her and smiled "It will be hard to see them pass one day, but at least I'll have the memories to keep with me forever, for memories are the only things that are ever truly ours"

"Do you think I'll see him again someday?"

"I believe you will and a wise Lady told me once that believing is one of the most powerful things, you know, it gives up hope and it keeps us going, it is after all why your brother keeps on fighting" I smiled kindly, she seemed surprised at the mention of Eomer.

"You know my brother?"

"We met briefly, but it is much what you can know from a man's action" I gave a small bow to her and winked before walking off to the guys.

When it came the moment to move the body to the tomb we stood on the sidelines silently watching the procession, it was really sad to watch the entire village weep for one of its own, Theoden looked broken, but I could see Gandalf there offering support, and honestly in moments like this usually the best support that one could need was the one of someone who understood what you were going through. Because loosing someone you held dear was never easy, be it family, friend or lover, it was never easy.

After the funeral I found myself walking around the village and ended up at the royal tombs were Gandalf was having a conversation with Theoden, the man looked even worse than before. I kept my distance from them not wanting to intrude in their moment. I started to head back when I saw a horse approaching with two children. Immediately I was running towards the horse as the boy had fallen from it, probably exhausted. Theoden's guards followed my lead and ten minutes later we had the children eating at a table in the house, I had left the children in Eowyn's care and sat with Legolas and Gimli.

Theoden ordered the guards to gather the people; we were to leave for Helm's Deep in the morning. Gandalf had left to search for Eomer and was to meet us in five days. When next morning dawned upon us I woke up early so I could see the sun coming up, Legolas joined me and then helped me tie my bracers; I thanked him as we made our way back to the palace, Aragorn and Boromir were waiting for while Gimly was sitting on a table having breakfast.

By midday we were walking towards Helm's Deep, Legolas and I had taken to see how Boromir tried to 'flirt' with Eowyn, keyword tried. Aragorn traveled next to Theoden and Gimli next to Legolas and me. We had been walking for three days when the Wargs attacked, Aragorn and Boromir had both gone into Papa Bear mode and sent me along with Eowyn to make sure that the people of Rohan made it to Helm's Deep, I went against my best judgment, but they were right, I had been hurt before and they wanted to keep me safe, besides a battle that they didn't knew about awaited for us in the deep and I was not going to miss that one.

"I thought that you were going to put up a fight against coming with me" said Eowyn as we walked; I smiled at her.

"Not today, they are just trying to keep me safe, and I did almost die on them a few days ago" I explained; she nodded.

"It is an odd group" she commented after a while.

"A little" I laughed, then I smiled deviously "Although I've seen a certain gondorian man interested in you" I winked at her and she blushed.

"I have been talking with Lord Boromir, he told me that you saved his life" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"It was nothing, any of them would've done the same for me" she smiled at me and nodded.

"Are you and lord Legolas…?" she asked, I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh no, he's a nice elf, but no, Aragorn might say that my heart belongs to another" I said, Eowyn tilted her head.

"Another elf?" she asked; I nodded.

"A blonde haired asshole" I muttered, Eowyn must've heard me because she smiled.

"He tried to keep you back?" she asked, and honestly was everyone here that intuitive.

"Could be" I said "Though he had no right to, he had just met me, and we did not start with a good foot, if I recall the first thing I told him was where to stuff it" I said crossing my arms and pouting, Eowyn's laugh resounded and many of the people turned, I had to refrain from glaring.

"Are all the elves like you?" she asked with wonder, I smiled.

"No, I'm strange to them too" I teased.

"I do not think you're strange, just strong willed," she said.

"Mmm, strong willed, I like that" I said with a smile.

The rest of our trip to the Deep passed between small talk, and I realized that I had been spending too much time in men's company because I felt too relieved talking to Eowyn about small things, if I survived this I was going to spend a day with her at a spa, even I had to build the goddamned thing by myself. When we reached the fortress many, started running as they recognized others, I smiled when I saw the mother of the children that had reached Theoden's hall embrace her kids.

Eowyn left me to see how most of her people had made it here, I sat on top of a rock, and from there I could see when the others came. And they did come, Legolas and Boromir sporting grim looks on their faces, Gimli I could not see, but that was probably because he was short. I climbed down and joined the guys in the entrance.

"What happened?" I asked; Boromir and Legolas shared a glance.

"Aragorn did not made it," said Boromir, I stood there silent, they probably mistook my silence for grief because Legolas hugged me, I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Let us go inside" I said guiding them.

"Will we stay here?" asked Boromir, I nodded.

"For the time being, yes, I have a feeling that this is where we should be" I said, the guys nodded, we walked into one of the less populated rooms, and we stayed there for a couple of hours until we heard murmurs about Aragorn returning, Gimli and Boromir were the first to dash out of the room while Legolas and I followed at a much sedated pace. We came face to face with Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" I squealed hugging him tightly, he hugged me back, I let go of him and took a step back "You look filthy" I said scrunching my nose, Legolas chuckled.

"Yes, you look terrible" he said, Aragorn just mock glared at us. Boromir and Gimli joined us and the four of us followed Aragorn as he went to tell Theoden about our impending doom, Theoden then started rambling about Rohan having no allies, honestly.

"Excuse me sir, but can you not, I mean, you here have the son of that dude of Gondor, the steward, yeah that, and Gondor's future king and Duneidan, what else could you ask from that place, besides those two are the best warriors that you could ask for, then there's Gimli son of Gloin, one of the dwarves that reclaimed Erebor from the dragon, if that doesn't scream badass, I don't know what does, and then Leggy boy here and me, an elven prince and an elven princess, he's the best archer and surfer of all Arda and me daughter of the last King of the Noldor and all time badass, so you have a pretty cool team" I said, and he was stunned, I wanted to laugh.

"You five are not enough to fight thousands of orcs" he said, I huffed.

"Then we will damn well try, oh and you might want to check your plumbing problem before the orcs decide to use that weakness in your fortress to kill us all" I said with a fake cheery voice.


	7. Chapter 7

I then spent an hour commanding about twenty of Theoden's men on how to close the gap on the wall, filling it with rocks and wet gravel, once dried the gravel would tighten the rocks. The hours passed and I had to convince Theoden to not force the young boys to fight, he tried to argue but my arguments were better, when I returned to the guys Legolas was having an argument with Aragorn, the blond left a bit angry and I raised an eyebrow, Boromir and Aragorn then continued to pick up weapons as I turned to follow Legolas.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?_ " I asked once I reached him, he turned to face me.

" _We stand no chance against the orcs Alex_ " he said coldly, I crossed my arms.

" _A few days ago someone told me that I had to have faith in me, in us, that same guy told me that he was going to have enough faith for both of us, we made it out of moria and there was a troll, goblins, orcs and a balrog, this is bulshit compared to that Legolas and you know it, besides you know that this is not the first time that you've faced a giant orc army, so stop with your complaining and lets kick some orc ass"_ I said leaving him no chance but to agree with me, he cracked a smile.

" _You're right, I'm sorry I despaired"_ he apologized; I smiled taking his hands in mine.

 _"_ _It is not me that you should apologize to"_ I winked at him and steered him back towards the others, Legolas walked up to Aragorn and apologized, Gimli then came wearing a vest that was a bit too long, Boromir and Aragorn where battle ready.

We heard a horn, Legolas turned around, I smiled, the cavalry had arrived. We ran outside to meet them by the gates, Haldir was already talking to Theoden when we arrived, Aragorn was the first to reach him pulling him into a hug, me not far behind hugging him too. Legolas and I stood next too him and our kin as Haldir finished explaining to Theoden why there were here. Then the real preparations started and I was decided to keep as many elves alive as I could, I rounded them all with the aid of Haldir and stood tall enough so they could all see and hear me.

" _Listen up, I cannot be grateful enough that you are here tonight with us, to show my gratefulness I shall give you a few pointers about how this might go down. We will be fighting a humungous amount of orcs, their armor will be weak at the neck and under the arms, they shall have archers too so beware, the less of you that die or become injured the best for us, they will try to bomb the wall, we reinforced it this afternoon and closed the gaps so it should be secure, they will likely have stairs too, beware of those, if you can throw those down perfect, if you can't then fight, if you have to duck, don't hesitate to do so, mind your footing as water makes this type of floor very slippery, blood makes it double slippery, in general try not to die, and please use the buddy system, if your buddy is injured, get your buddy out of the field, get him to a safe corner or to the nearest buddy helper, I will designate ten of you as buddy helpers, again the less of us who die the better, understood?"_ the elves all nodded some of them confused.

I explained shortly how the buddy system worked, Legolas and Gimli were buddies and so were Aragorn and Boromir. Haldir was my buddy as I was against him dying. The rest of the elves buddied rapidly and I picked the ten buddy helpers who were to stand in the sidelines to help the injured, I smiled and hoped this worked. Once everyone was stationed and I was pleased with it I walked back to Haldir who was waiting for me with an amused expression on his face.

 _"_ _The buddy system?"_ he asked, a small smile on his lips, I nodded.

 _"_ _It works, trust me"_ he hummed and I rolled my eyes, honestly, elves.

We stood there firmly waiting for the orcs to arrive. The night darkened with big stormy clouds, I swore under my breath when I saw the orc army, my faith wavering a little. I was scared, suddenly these were not the few goblins of moria, or the few Uruks who had attacked us near the river, no. This was a fucking army; I gripped my sword tightly in my hands and looked at Haldir, whose face was too serene for my liking. I took a deep breath.

" _Haldir, I'm scared,"_ I murmured, low enough so only he could hear me; he looked at me with a resigned expression on his face.

 _"_ _Sometimes I forget how young you are Alex, no one will look at you strange if you decide to join the women and children of rohan"_ he said, I scoffed.

 _"_ _And leave you here alone? Not a chance buddy"_ I said, he was not dying tonight, not on my watch.

 _"_ _I am a skilled warrior Alex"_ he said, I rolled my eyes.

 _"_ _And I am extremely lucky, now close your mouth and pay attention, they've stopped walking"_

We both turned to observe the orc formation, a straight line, making lots of noise. Raindrops started falling until a full on rain descended on us, Haldir and the other archers stood ready to shoot, all waiting for a signal, couldn't we settle this over some tea and cookies? I stood straighter and saw in horror as the first arrow flew. This was war. The next half an hour or so was hazy, swords clanked, arrows flew and we tried our best to hold on, thankfully the orcs could not explode the wall and bring it down like in the movie, so keeping them at bay had been easier, Haldir fought with practiced ease and for a moment it made me imagine how would Glorfindel look in a fight.

"Alexandra!" shouted Haldir; I turned just in time to slice up an orc, my eyes widened because of the shock.

"Sorry" I muttered, Haldir sighed.

"You have to focus, they will keep coming" he said, I nodded and tightened the grip on my sword again.

"Lets kill some bitches" I said before charging again.

By the time the sun peaked we were tired but still holding, many elves had been escorted out of the fight, apparently the buddy system had worked because we had injured victims and zero elven casualties, I had regrouped the ones that were still fighting and charged again, the uruk had destroyed the wooden doors but the Theoden's guards had held them enough for us to regroup and attack. I stood to stare at the sun, at any moment now Gandalf was going to arrive with Eomer and the rohirrim. I took a deep breath as the sun illuminated the helm completely, I could hear Theoden's horses galloping inside the fortress. It was almost over. The elves made way for the horses to pass and Theoden and his men charged at the uruk with renewed glee, we had survived the night and our numbers hadn't dwindled, the horn resounded in the deep, Haldir came to stand next to me.

"You've fought valiantly Alex, you father would be proud" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" I answered softly still looking the horizon as Eomer and Gandalf arrived, we had won and prevented a total massacre.

A few hours later could find us tending to the wounded, Gandalf was also preparing a small party to reach Isengard, Haldir was regrouping his people so he could lead them back to lothlorien. I tried to stay out of everybody's way, but eventually Legolas found me, he offered me a smile.

"Are you coming to Isengard with us?" he asked, I stood from the rock where I was sitting and smiled at him.

"I think I will" I said, he led me towards Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli.

Before leaving to Isengard, I said my goodbyes to Haldir and his elves, I hugged him tight before he left and he promised that we were to meet once again, perhaps after this was all over, with him I also sent a message to Elrond, so he could stop the Elves from departing as I was sure that once this was all over the elves could have a few more years in middle earth.

Isengard was not far from the deep; I led my horse carefully around the watery mess that were the plains of Isengard. I smiled when I saw Merry and Pippin eating like they didn't had a care in the world. We stayed there until Legolas shot Saruman dead. The corpse fell from the tower straight into a pointy wooden stick. I turned my head not wanting to see it.

The travel back to Edoras was done in silence, but once there the king ordered a feast. I tried to keep out of everyone's way eventually leaving the party early; I had much to think about. Once in the privacy of my room I analyzed my next move carefully, we were moving towards a certain closure, Frodo was almost close to deliver the ring to Mordor and if I remembered correctly I was already by the third movie.

Another thing that made me a bit cautious was Boromir, while I was happy that he was alive, he should've been dead and I didn't knew if it was going to cause trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Happy New Year you crazy kids!**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **:P**_

* * *

While we waited for a signal to move I stuck close to Legolas who spent most of his time with the horses.

"You are thinking too hard" said Legolas, I stopped brushing my horse's mane to look at him.

"Maybe I am, I have this feeling of foreboding" I explained, Legolas nodded.

"Do you think we will all make it?" he asked after a pause, I frowned.

"I certainly hope so, maybe we'll even get to stay here in Arda for a couple of years more instead of sailing for the undying lands" I said softly, Legolas smiled.

"Ada wouldn't mind staying, nor would I, perhaps we could even open more elven settlements," he said wistfully.

"That would be nice" I said.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we continued caring for the horses, that night Theoden held a feast in Edoras, I watched from my table as Eomer, Legolas and Gimli held their drinking competition, knowing very well that Legolas would be the winner. My attention shifted to Merry and Pippin who were dancing around entertaining the rohirrim.

"Having fun?" asked Eowyn as she sat next to me, handing me a cup of ale, I smiled at her as I took it.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be having a great time" I said, she nodded then I smirked "And I saw you eyeing certain Gondorian,"

Eowyn blushed and looked into her cup, I laughed "Stop, you will gain everyone's attention"

"No I won't, everyone is drunk here, look around you Eowyn, be calm" I said, she relaxed her posture and nodded.

Eowyn remained with me for the duration of the feast, I noticed when Aragorn and Legolas walked outside and then Gandalf. Eowyn was kind enough to show me to my quarters for the night and I slept soundly. Next morning I woke up and the rest of the fellowship along with King Theoden was already discussing plans as Pippin had gazed into the stone. They talked plans and Gandalf left with Pippin, leaving order to Aragorn to look for the Black Ships to aid Minas Tirirth.

The next few days were spent preparing for war as we had convinced Theoden to ride with us once Gondor called for aid, Eowyn and I spent most of our time practicing our swordsmanship with Legolas giving us pointers. We were having dinner on the third night when Aragorn stormed into the hall.

"Gondor calls for aid" he announced, and soon enough everyone started moving around arming themselves.

King Theoden declared that the rohirrim were to muster at Dunharrow and from there they would ride to Gondor. I ran into my quarters and began assembling my armor, a delicate silver chest plate and bracers and Orcrist sheathed and hanging from my hips. When I walked out of my room looking for Legolas, many men were already preparing the horses. Legolas braided my hair and fixed my bracers.

"You're riding with us?" I asked Eowyn as we walked towards the stables, she nodded.

"Shall you be fighting?" she asked and I smiled.

"It is my duty to see Sauron destroyed, so I shall fight, besides we women need to be represented in the fight" I said; she nodded.

"Then I shall fight too" she announced; I nodded.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, may the Valar bless your sword and you slay all your enemies" I said and pulled her into a hug "And remember Eowyn, you are no man, fight proudly like the woman you are"

"I shall" she said, I nodded at her before going to find the fellowship.

I took my horse and stood next to Boromir, he seemed troubled.

"You okay?" I asked; he nodded.

"I fear for the duration of this fight" he said, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fear not, for our journey is almost over" I said, he nodded.

Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn joined us soon enough and we begun riding for Dunharrow. We arrived to Dunharrow come nightfall, after riding all day. The men were quick to set tents and tend to the horses. I decided to bunk with Legolas that night while Gimli and Boromir shared a tent, leaving Aragorn alone. In the middle of the night Legolas and I were awaken by a very happy looking Haldir.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked; Haldir smirked.

"Lord Elrond is here delivering the blade Andruil to Aragorn, I decided to come as did many elves, our Princess is fighting and we decided that we were to stand with her once more" he explained looking smug, Legolas and I exchanged glances.

"You brought Elves here to fight after I sent you home with those same Elves because I wanted to keep you safe?" I asked, he nodded and I had to groan in frustration, not that the rohirrim were canon fodder but damn it the elves.

"We have perfected the buddy system and I can assure you that none of us will come to harm" Haldir said, then smiled again "Besides we have a new commander"

"Haldir, who is your new commander?"

* * *

"With this blade you can summon an army that even Sauron cannot withstand" Elrond was saying inside the tent when I made my way in followed by Legolas and Haldir.

I ignored Elrond my eyes finding in a second the asshole I was looking for.

"You" I hissed as Glorfindel stood from his seat, a smile on his stupid face.

"Ah, I see that you have yet to die" he said and I could feel my left eye twitching.

"And I see that you're still an asshole, just what do you think you're doing?" I asked crossing my arms, he was still smiling "I'm waiting" I said after a moment.

"An army of Elves was speaking wonders of the system you implemented at the last battle you fought, they wanted to stand again with you and while Haldir is a great commander our forces doubled with those still loyal to Gil-Galad, he needed a hand and well, I had nothing else to do" he said smugly, my left eye twitched again, damn elves.

"And pray tell why it needed to be you?" I asked, he smirked.

"Balrog slayer extraordinaire" he answered and I took a deep breath, he kept on smirking, the asshole.

"I'll be in my tent" I said suddenly, then looked at Legolas "Unless there's a balrog destroying this city don't bother me" I said before walking out, nodding at Elrond as I walked past him.

Legolas walked in a moment later.

"Gimli and I shall go with Aragorn to the Path of the Dead, will you be joining us?" he asked, I ran a hand through my hair.

"I have an elven army to command now" I said, Legolas nodded.

"I thought you would be happy to see him" Legolas said after a while, I punched him in the arm.

"I am very happy to see him, trust me" I said; Legolas chuckled.

"I wouldn't have noticed" he said, I sighed.

"It was better when he was away, I only had to deal with the idea of him in my head you know, now that he's here I'm suddenly reminded that he's a cocky asshole" I said, Legolas laughed.

"You are truly amusing" he said, I glared at him.

"Good to know, I'll apply as court clown next month" I said, he looked at me confused and I shrugged.

"Don't be too hard on him" Legolas added as he packed his stuff, I laughed.

"Yeah, I'll try not to mistake him for an orc" I said, he smiled at me.

"We shall meet in battle" he said, I snorted and pulled him into a hug.

"You better come back in one piece" I said as we walked out of the tent, Aragorn was standing with Bormor, Gimli and Haldir, no Glorfindel in sight.

"You're not coming" said Gimli as he saw me weaponless, I nodded.

"I have my own army to command Gimli, but don't worry about me, we'll meet again" I said patting his head, then I looked at Aragorn and Boromir.

"Boromir shall stay with you" Aragorn said, I nodded.

"Best of luck Aragorn" I said pulling him into a hug, Aragorn nodded.

Haldir, Boromir and I watched as the trio made its way to the mountains, I then looked at Haldir.

"How many elves?" I asked; he smiled.

"Two thousand at your disposal my lady" he said.

"Mounted?" I asked, he nodded, I sighed.

"Lets go get ready"

Several hours later I sat atop my horse, hair braided and Orcrist in hand. Haldir had produced a silver ringlet and placed it on my head, I rode in front of the elves flanked by Haldir and Boromir, and we placed ourselves next to the six thousand rohirrim horsemen. We heard Theoden's speech and then Eomer's. I looked at my warriors and nodded at them, I would remind them of the buddy system before war. Glorfindel joined us just before we rode to Gondor, atop Asfaloth looking as majestic as ever, sword in hand and golden armor in place. I nodded at him before we rode to Gondor.


	9. Chapter 9

We rode for three days straight barely stopping, the rohirrim were hungry for war and it seemed that it was contagious, for my elves were also buzzing with excitement. We made camp near Gondor as moving a large host was not as easy as it seemed. Eomer and a few of his men had gone to scout the area so we could know the situation of Minas Tirith. Meanwhile I was talking to my elven commanders, Haldir and Glorfindel and, as we had divided the elven host in three, King Theoden was with us.

"We march straight with the rohirrim," said Haldir, I nodded.

"But not all at the same time, we have three powerful hosts and three of us to command them," I said, then looked at Glorfindel "Your elves will charge from the left" then at Haldir, "Yours from the right, and mine up and center right behind the rohirrim, the orc army wont be expecting us to attack their flanks as they will only be seeing the rohirrim, we need to beware of the Oliphaunts"

"Oliphaunts? Surely not" said Glorfindel, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyways, there will archers a top of them, we need to take them down first and then move to the beasts, our archers are best suited to take the beasts down" I explained, King Theoden nodded.

"And my archers?" he asked, I looked at him confused.

"I'm talking about all the archers King Theoden, elven and men combined, this is our army, tomorrow there will be no distinction between elves and men, tomorrow we're all warriors under the same banner" I said and he nodded.

"Very well, I shall tell my generals of this, what of that buddy system of yours?" he asked and I frowned thoughtful.

"Battlegrounds will not be as controlled as the ones we had back in helms deep, but I think that we should make a tent available for those who can make it out of the fight if injured, my best healers can stay behind" I said, Theoden gave me a look.

"And you?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"I ride with my people, I will not send them to war while I sit idly behind, if I am to die tomorrow I shall do so in the field with our warriors, my father died fighting Sauron, if that is my fate then I will welcome it" I said, Theoden nodded solemnly.

After Theoden left to speak with his men and Haldir left to his tent, I remained with Glorfindel watching the fields; tomorrow those fields would be littered with corpses and I briefly wondered if my own was going to be one of them.

"You have been braver than I thought" said Glorfindel after a while, I looked at him, his blue eyes locking on mine.

"Since you met me the only thing that you've done is draw your own conclusions about me, instead of, you know asking or actually getting to know me" I said crossing my arms, he sighed.

"I suppose I have, but you've proven me wrong at every turn"

"It is what I do best, prove people wrong that is" I said a small smile on my face, Glorfindel let out a laugh.

"You do that, my princess" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Princess is it now?" I asked; he smiled at me.

"You are the princess of the Noldor, I am a Noldor therefore you are my princess and I am at your service" he said, I shook my head.

"You already died for the Noldor that lived in Gondolin, I don't think I could ask anything else from you" I said, he nodded taking my hand in his.

"Then, since I did my duty, could I ask for a boon?" he asked, I looked at him suspiciously.

"A boon you say, from me? What could I possibly give you?" I asked; he looked amused.

"I would ask for a single kiss, my fair lady for since I saw you at the stables with Asfaloth back in Imladris I started feeling things I had yet to feel in my life" he said.

"Smooth Goldilocks, very smooth" I said, he grinned and his blue eyes shone with mirth, "But who am I to deny a warrior that already gave his life for my people?" I asked.

And then did the only thing I had yet to do in this universe and that, being honest, I had wanted to do for quite a while now, I yanked Glorfindel down by his tunic and kissed him hard. He was surprised at first but quickly regained his footing and began kissing me back, his hands gripping waist tightly.

"YES!" someone screamed and Glorfindel and I separated to glare at a gleeful looking Haldir, I raised an eyebrow at him "Legolas owes me a Mirkwood bow now, he said that you and Glorfindel would be kissing after the battle, I was right, it was before"

"There was a bet going?" I asked Haldir nodded.

"Several actually, Lady Galadriel owes Lord Elrond a casket of wine and Figwit owes both Erestor and Lindir new boots" he explained I facepalmed.

"You are supposed to be wise ageless beings Haldir, really?" I asked; he shrugged.

"We get bored, Alex" he said and I shook my head, fucking elves.

"I will rest now, don't bother me until tomorrow, neither of you" I said before leaving an amused Haldir and a dumbstruck Glorfindel behind.

I found Boromir on the way to my tent, who said that Aragorn owed him a dagger, I punched him in the arm and he laughed, stupid men and their stupid gambling. On the plus side Glorfindel was a great kisser, that small fact brought a pleased smile to my face and who knew, maybe just maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Next morning Glorfindel was the one to wake me up, extremely early. We braided each other's hair, with him doing some intricate braids while I did a fishtail on his soft, shiny golden hair. Afterwards he left so I could get into my armor, thankfully Eowyn came to help me and I in turn help her get into hers, I wished her luck and she squirreled quickly out of tent afterwards. I grabbed Orcrist swirling the now familiar sword in my hands.

"I will make your previous wielders proud" I murmured before sheathing it.

I then took the circlet that Haldir had given me and placed it on my head, securing it with my hair in place. I probably looked the part of the Elven warrior princess that the people thought I was, I took a deep breath before walking out of my tent and went to join King Theoden. We reviewed our strategy and went our separate ways, I knew that he wouldn't survive to see the new era, or perhaps I had changed enough for him to make it through the carnage. Haldir, Boromir and Glorfindel were waiting for me with my horse ready; I smiled at them.

"You ready?" I asked, they nodded.

"Although I have a complaint, why does Haldir gets to be your buddy and not I?" asked Glorfindel, I snorted.

"Conflict of interests, you wouldn't be fighting but rather worrying about me, Haldir and I managed pretty well at Helm's Deep, we shall do so again" I said with a smile, Glorfindel huffed, "Besides I need my strong Noldor Ellon to keep Boromir alive, I almost died for him, don't let my sacrifice be void" I said.

"Of course" Glorfindel said crossing his arms, I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"There will be no balrogs here, I want to see you alive after this battle" I murmured into his chest, he hugged me back.

"I say the same to you, we lost your father to Sauron, I do not wish to loose you too" he said I looked up at him and smiled, he tried to bend down to kiss me but I placed a finger on his lips.

"After the battle" I said softly, he seemed confused but I smiled "I need something to look forward to" he grinned and nodded pressing a kiss on my forehead instead.

"Lord Boromir let us go to our places then" he said turning to Boromir, who like Haldir looked a little bit uncomfortable, I grinned at them.

"Come on buddy, we have a world to save" I said linking my arm with Haldir, he rolled his eyes but smiled at me, I looked back at Glorfindel, "Glorfindel" I said, he turned to look at me " Na lû e-govaned vîn, melin-nin"

"N'i lû tôl, melleth" he answered a smile on his face before leaving with Boromir.

"You have it bad," said Haldir as we walked to our posts, I punched his arm and he laughed.

"Not a word to Legolas" I warned and he laughed louder, I sighed.

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath, Haldir kept on laughing.


End file.
